Stories and Secrets
by tammycat22
Summary: Jace works for the top secret organisation, The Clave. He has to track down Valentine Morgenstern, a wanted criminal. As no-one knows where he is Jace has to get the information out of his daughter, Clary, who denies that she is related to Valentine. Along the way Jace falls for her but his boss isn't happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Jace was selected. He was chosen to go on the mission. The Clave, a top secret organisation, needed him to find out about one Valentine Morgenstern, he was a notorious criminal. Of course no one knew where he was so the team resorted to getting the information from his children; Clary and Jonathan Morgenstern. They both went to Allicante High, which just so happened to be the school that Jace's adopted brother and sister went to. Seeing as Jace was the closest to their age he was selected to go. His adopted parents had wanted him to transfer there but know he had a reason…

**Chapter 1**

Jace walked down the corridor, looking at his schedule, his sister hanging onto his arm and sending death glares to the sluts that dared to look at him. Jonathan Morgenstern was a senior so Jace decided to work on Clary for the information. As they rounded a corner he saw a short red head punching her locker until it swung open.

"Jace," Izzy said, pulling him up to her, "This is my best friend Clary Morgenstern. Clare, this is my adopted brother, Jace." Clary froze before glaring at Izzy.

"Fray!" She corrected and Jace raised an eyebrow. Valentine's daughter was extremely beautiful. She had wavy, waist length red hair and emerald green eyes, framed by dark lashes. He skin was porcelain white and like an unmarked bowl of cream. She was also pretty short, and, at 5 foot 5, Jace realised how easy it would be to get the information out of her. Suddenly Jace snatched her notebook, wondering if it was a diary, but, before he could look, he was knocked to the floor and the book was snatched back. Jace looked up and saw Clary grinning and holding her book against her chest. She held out a hand and pulled him up. It seemed to Jace that Clary wasn't scared of anything. Much less punching the gorgeous boy in front of her.

"So Jacey boy, what schedule you got?" She pulled the sheet out of the boy's hand. "Ahhh, same as me. Come on, follow me. We have Music first." Jace was led away by the girl, swinging her hips as she did. Jace's mouth fell open. He knew that Clary was supposed to be pretty. Not down-right sexy.

"So Jacey, what school did you go to?" she asked

"Idrianian High," he said as they turned into the room. A man was stood at the front of the room writing on the board. Clary sat and at once a group of boys crowded around her. To be honest Jace wasn't surprised, she was beautiful. She chatted, smiled and laughed until a boy came in. Jace realised that he looked exactly like Valentine and Clary froze. This must be Sebastian Verlac. Jace had been warned not to get confused between him and Jonathan. He walked up and sat on Clary's table, flirting with her and when she didn't respond he grabbed her chin in his hands, lifting her face to look at him. The room fell silent. Jace didn't know what had happened but one moment Sebastian was holding Clary's chin and the next he was on the floor. Surprised Clary looked up to see Jace standing by her.

"Thanks," She said as the teacher whirled around.

"As I didn't see what happened you, new boy, are on a warning," he said as the bell rang. Jace sat but he kept sneaking peeks at Clary. At one point he thought he saw a tear fall onto her notebook but he wasn't sure. Jace understood that Valentine had been rough to his family and that Sebastian looked just like him but he didn't understand much else. When the bell rang Jace picked up his bag and found Clary by his desk.

"I wanted to thank you, Sebastian doesn't understand what the word no means," she said and, with a jerk off her head, she and him walked to their next class. It was Art and Jace sat by the girl in silence as she texted someone, holding her phone under the desk. She waited until she got a reply then put the phone back in her pocket. The teacher, Mrs Penhallow, walked in and told us to get into pairs. The boys made a beeline for Clary but Jace asked her first.

"Sure," she said.

"Alright class, you will be doing a project in your pairs. You will need six different pieces of work to hand in over the next month. The drawings can be about anything that you have in common. Get on with it then," she snapped.

"So, do you want to come over to mine later to get on with this?" Jace asked and she nodded, "Meet me by Izzy's car then." Clary sat in silence, picking at her nails. "Are you alright?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, " Just some daddy issues," she said tightly.

"Right," I nodded

**Jace's POV:**

I saw her perched with Izzy on the bonnet of the car. She was hugging my sister, and, when they broke apart I sauntered up to them.

"They say you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone." She said to Izzy, "They say that your darkest hour comes before your dawn, well this is my darkest hour now. And I'm bloody sick of it. He never thinks of me. I understand why my mum ran off with Luke but he never thinks of me when he lies in his bloody bed all fucking day!" She spat and stopped when she saw me.

"Daddy issues?" I asked. I needed to find out more about Valentine now. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said tightly as we got in the car and drove home. When we got there Max came running up and hugged Clary.

"Clary! Are you still taking me to Forbidden Planet on Saturday?" he asked and she nodded, crouching down until she was his height.

"Sure Maxi, I need to do homework with Jace now though. Maybe we can watch a film later, hm?" She said and he nodded before running off back upstairs.

"Shall we?" I asked and we went upstairs to start the project.

Later we had finished one piece, it was a watercolour of a forest. We had started a rough sketch of a lake when Max came running in.

"Can we all watch a film now?" He asked. We agreed and sent him down to get the food, the film and the others. I led the way to the cinema room and Clary flopped on a couch. I sat on one side of her and Izzy sat on the other. On the second couch sat Magnus and Alec. Max put the film in and ran up before jumping between the girls. Clary gave a shriek as she was thrown against me. I put my arm around her waist to stop her falling. She stiffened but didn't ask me to move. The film we were watching was the Avengers. Half way through Clary fell asleep on me, burying her face in the crook of my arm.

**Clary's POV:**

I woke and found something holding me around the waist. I looked and saw Jace, still engrossed in the film. He looked down and smiled. I yawned and snuggled up to him, he was a comfy pillow, and turned my gaze to the movie again. Jace was holding his breath but he let it out in a huff and, beneath the blanket, I smiled. He was ok. We would be friends, eventually, that was if he was nice and not the giant man-whore I thought he would be. But I suppose he saved me from that bastard who looks exactly like my father earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's POV:**

After I had dropped Clary home last night I felt a bit uneasy about what had happened. I knew that Valentine was violent but he wasn't living with his family; he was on the run, so I wasn't sure what to think.

**Beginning of Flashback:**

Clary climbed out the car and smiled at me,

"Thanks Jace, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and shut the door. I rolled down the window, letting the crisp night air roll over me.

"See you Red," I called back. She turned, in the process of unlocking the door, and gave me the finger before walking inside. I sat there for a minute to make sure that everything was alright; Izzy would kill me if it wasn't. Suddenly I heard a loud crack and shouting before a door slammed. Through the window I had seen Clary stomping upstairs, a boy, who must have been Jonathan, close on her tail.

**End of Flashback**

"Jace? Jace?" Izzy waved her long manicured nails in my face.

"Gah Izzy," I said, slamming her hand onto the table in the cafeteria. She didn't respond, she was busy gaping over her shoulder at Clary. She hadn't been in all morning and, as it was now lunch, I didn't see the point. I was about to turn pack to my lunch when I gasped. Clary had a massive bruise running down the side of her face!

"Clare what happened?" Izzy asked, pulling out her make up and applying it to Clary who had just sat besides her.

"Daddy issues." She scowled. "My dad came back last night and apparently I was out too late so, um… yeah," she said making air quotations around the word apparently. I jumped up, sprinted out the cafeteria, grabbed my phone and called my boss.

"Hey Boss! Yeah, it's me. Listen, Morgenstern went home last night… Yeah Clary told me. Of course she isn't lying! He socked her one and now she's got a bruise on her face. We could get him done for abuse! No, fine… ok, sorry. Yeah, bye," he said and hung up. He looked and saw one of the sluts, Kaelie he thought her name was, slinking up to him, before sashaying past, winking seductively. Jace felt sick.

**Clary's POV:**

I felt a little better now that it wasn't so obvious, thanks to Izzy's amazing make up skills. Valentine had come home last night, drunk. He slapped me, raped my mother and punched Jon in the eye. Thank god Luke hadn't been home. Luke was my step dad and if he had been there then Valentine would have killed him. Literally killed him in the way of castrating him and boiling his balls in acid before wrapping them in Luke's guts and force feeding them back to him. Urgh, I hated my life. Jace had stormed out the cafeteria but when he came back he was fuming.

"Woah Jace, take a chill pill!" Izzy joked and he growled at her. The bell went for last period and Jace and I had Hodge for maths. Kill me!

In the lesson I sat doodling until I realised that I had drawn Valentine staring up at me. Savagely I ripped it out the sketch book and balled it up in my fist. Jace looked at me in surprise as I threw it into the bin, right in front of Hodge. It flew past his nose, landing noiselessly in the can, as Hodge was reading something. He looked up but, finding nothing unusual, looked down again. The bell finally rang and I ran out, standing by Jon's car. We didn't use to be close but with all this trouble with Valentine had made him friendly towards me and very very protective. He had trouble letting Magnus sit by me incase he started flirting, even though everyone knew Magnus was gay. Even the caretaker knew!

"Clary?" I looked up and saw Jace, I involuntary balled my hand's into fists. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Mhm," I nodded as I spotted Jon walk over to us.

"Yo! Dickhead! Get away from my sister unless you want to be thrown to Canada by your balls!"

"Jon!" I protested, trying to hold back a laugh at Jace's face. "This is Jace, Izzy and Alec's brother. He was just giving me back my notebook that I dropped," I lied. If Jon knew that a boy had tried to talk to me for no apparent reason then it was a lost cause for the person to keep breathing.

"Oh, hey," Jon said sheepishly, holding out his hand. "I'm Jon. Clare's brother." Jace shook his outstretched hand seriously.

"I'm Jace. I promise that I won't talk to Clary! I like having balls thank you very much!" he said before turning. Jon and I burst into laughter.

"Jace, you douche, he's just testing you," I laughed as Jace turned back to us, running a hand through his perfectly tousled hair.

"Hmm," he grunted. "I'll tell Izzy that you're busy; she wants o go shopping." I shuddered at the thought and Jace smiled his perfect smile. God, I just wanted to reach up and-

"Come on Clare," Jon said, distracting me from my day dream.

**Jace's POV:**

"Thanks, you, Jace Herondale, are a life saver." Clary said before kissing me on the cheek. My skin burned where her lips had been. I realised then that what I felt for Clary was more than a friend should I'm never washing my face again! I smile and head back to Izzy, Alec and Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"We interrupt this program with an emergency announcement. Murderer, Valentine Morgenstern, has been spotted in New York. Please be careful when going about your daily lives, police are attempting to track him down this very second. We have reason to believe that he was spotted around..." The news reader went on, listing some areas in New York. Jace's phone rang and he picked up.  
>"Jace, are you seeing this?" His boss fired down the phone. Jace opened his mouth to reply when he heard Clary's name.<br>"At the scene of his last murder he wrote in the wall in blood. The message said, 'You can't run Clary!'..."  
>"Did you hear that boss?"<br>"Yes, this is perfect. You can use the daughter as bait to lure Morgenstern out of hiding"  
>"What?" Jace spat "You heard me Jace, you must do whatever it takes," with that the phone went dead.<p>

*****  
>Clary's POV:<p>

"Hey Red," Jace said, walking up to me in the corridor. "Did you hear about that Valentine Morgenstern on the news?" The blood drained from my face but I said nothing, opening my locker and grabbing the books she needed for class. "Well he murdered some dude and wrote a message on the wall in blood. It's funny though, he wrote your name," Jace said trying to hint at something. I spun around, slamming my locker, storming off to class. Of course I knew. Jon had barely let me come to school today because of it. In music we had to compose a peice of music and Jace sat by me.  
>"Fuck off Jace," I whispered venomously whilst the teacher wrote on the board. Suddenly we were surrounded by a group of boys ganging up on Jace. Silently they clapped a hand over his mouth, lifted him up and dumped him at the back of the room without Hodge noticing. Sometimes I hated all the attention but just this once I was glad of it.<p>

Izzy moved over by me and we started chatting about some shopping trip that she wanted to go on later. Eventually we agreed to post phone until Valentine was caught for my safety. It was nearly the end of the lesson when a paper ball landed on my desk.  
>"What's up? - Jace" I crumpled it up, tossed it over my shoulder and heard Izzy exclaim as it went out the window.<br>"Good shot," she said and I smiled. After music we had Spanish. Jace sat at the opposite side of the room from me, thankfully, and I sat by Maia. She was dating Jordan, who was Jon's friend. Again I received another paper ball from Jace, this time I gave him the finger and the class snigered.  
>"Clarissa Morgenstern!" The teacher scolded. I slammed my hands on the desk, standing up and glaring at her.<br>"Fray! Clary Fray! Never call me that ever," I spat and got sent to the head master because of it. The rest of the day went fine until Sebastian had come me up behind me and started kissing my neck. I had kicked him between the legs and left.

Jace's POV:

I watched as Sebastian put his hands all over my Clary- Wait what? My Clary? Get a grip Jace! I mentally slapped myself and sniggered as she had kicked his balls. Clary was a beauty beyond belief when she was angry. I followed her into the Cafeteria and Kaelie pulled me over to her table before sitting on my lap and snogging me. Without thinking I kissed her back, anything to get the thought of Clary being mine out of my head. Suddenly there was a cough behind us and I turned to find said girl.  
>"When you two have finished playing tonsil tennis could you spare a thought for us lot? I mean I usually find snogging romantic but watching two whores get it on is not the best way to spend lunch," with that she left, smirking and leaving Kealie with her mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth bitch. You'll catch flies!" Clary yelled.<p>

3rd Person:

"Clary wait. It's not what it looked like!" Jace yelled across the room and it fell silent. Clary sneezed.  
>"Sorry Jace. I'm allergic to bullshit" she smirked and headed out of the building. Jace shoved Kaelie off her lap and ran out after her. He spent nearly all the remainder of lunch looking for her. He nearly gave up hope when he found her in the quad. Jonathan was standing by her side and they were talking.<br>"-don't Clare," he said and Clary snapped back,  
>"Don't bloody tell me what to do! I'm gonna hang Sebastard by his balls if he doesn't piss off. And if Jace keeps getting in the way he'll have to say goodbye to that pretty face of his, I would be better off going to find dad!" She shouted and whirled to face Jace. "Fan-fucking-tastic! I say your name and you appear like a bloody taboo!" With that she ran and flipped over the wall. "I'm going to find Valentine so go fuck yourselves!" She yelled and Jonathan turned white. He ran after her but couldn't get over the wall.<p>

Clary had ran away from school, not caring where she went, looking but not seeing for the tears in her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to look. Jace, Crap! Without knowing it she ran in front off a car. Fear swelled in her chest and at the last second Jace pulled her back into safety. The movement had been so sudden that it had knocked them both to the ground, Jace on his elbows above Clary. She tried to run but Jace grabbed her wrists and bought her back down. "Tell me!" Jace said gently.  
>"I'll tell you my story if you tell me your secret," she said, her tears drying. Jace looked into her eyes and suddenly they were kissing. Their lips crashed together andthey fought for dominance. Jace won, his tongue exploring her mouth as she locked her fingers in his silky golden mane of hair. A shadow fell over them and they pulled apart.<br>"Well, well, well. What have we here? Little Clarissa and Jonathan Herondale! Perfect!" With that the two were grabbed, cuffed and a sickly sweet cloth held over their mouths. The last thing Jace saw before he blacked out was a glint of white hair and the deepest, purest black eyes bearing into his. Valentine! 


End file.
